


Narrow Escape

by Pokolips



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/pseuds/Pokolips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort-of a sequel to Miike Snow's video, with non-Bond saving his bond-mate (sorry for the pun) from the new villain ready to mind-wipe her ex-husband. I hope you like my take of a sequel. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrow Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coppercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppercrow/gifts).




End file.
